onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Loguetown
Loguetown (ローグタウン Rōgutaun, Roguetown in the English manga and 4Kids dub, and Logue Town in the Funimation dub) is a city on an island in East Blue, with the city in covering nearly the entire island, save for a few steep hills, Loguetown is a major city. Almost all ships, especially Pirate Ships, pass through to stock up on supplies for the Grand Line since Loguetown is in a convenient location very close to Reverse Mountain, just out of sight of the Red Line. Captain Smoker first appears here and has since then became a major character. Gol D. Roger was born and died in this town. First Appearance: Chapter 1; Episode 47 Meaning of "Loguetown" Gol D. Roger was born on this island. Later, he turned himself in to the Marines, and was executed here on the platform in the town square. Its name is derived from prologue and the epilogue, the parts of a book that explain what happens before and after the story without being directly attached to the plot. Oda took the roots of both and created logue''town. Location and Climate '''Loguetown' is situated just North of the Calm Belt and East by North-East of Reverse Mountain's entrance. Therefore many East Blue pirates stop here to gather supplies. Since Smoker became the Captain of the local Marine Base many pirates are caught before reaching the Grand Line. Weather and Climate Normal weather is bright and sunny, occasionally partly cloudy. While the Straw Hat Pirates were in Loguetown a major storm, unlike any other known weather event, occurred right around the area. Major Locations Execution Platform The Execution Platform where Pirate King Gol D. Roger was killed is found in the center of town. When the Straw Hat Pirates stopped here Luffy was very adamant about seeing this. It was later destroyed by the lightning. First Appearance: Chapter 1; Episode 48 Smoker's Marine Base A standard Marine base, led by Captain Smoker, who has a reputation for not letting any pirates escape. This record was lost when Luffy and his crew escaped and Buggy's Crew followed to chase them. First Appearance: Chapter 97; Episode 48 Sword Shop Owned as a family business by Ippon-Matsu, Zoro stopped by here to get new swords after Mihawk broke his two normal swords at the Baratie. Here with Tashigi, Zoro found one named sword said to be cursed, and after a quick test decided to use it. Ippon-Matsu was amazed at his swordsmanship and risk he took during the test and gave him a family heirloom, a named sword, which was later destroyed at Enies Lobby. First Appearance: Chapter 97; Episode 49 Gold Roger Bar Gold Roger Bar is a bar located in Loguetown. This bar used to be the most popular bar in town, in which many pirates used to gather. But since the execution of Gol D. Roger, only Marines come to this bar, until Luffy entered the bar by coincidence. It only appears in the anime. It is overseen by Raoul. First Appearance: Episode 48 Citizens References Site Navigation Category: Locations Category:Towns Category:East Blue Locations